


Hermione Granger aka The One who Finally Got Tired of Dean and Seamus Dancing Around Each Other

by crazy_ideas056



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They're both so oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_ideas056/pseuds/crazy_ideas056
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hermione (as the title suggests) gets tired of Dean and Seamus dancing around each other, and comes up with a plan to get them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was never one to pry into other people's business, apart from Harry's and Ron's, but that was about to change.

She had been sitting in the Great Hall next to said Harry and Ron as the rest of the Gryffindors arrived, noting that Seamus Finnigan had cleaned up from an earlier explosion incident in transfiguration. Dean Thomas was close by him, as usual, listening to the stream of chatter coming from the Irish boy's mouth.

"It really sucks..." Harry sighed beside her "That those two aren't together. They've been making eyes at each other for years."

Hermione set her fork down abruptly "Do you mean to tell me that Dean and Seamus _aren't_  together? I could have sworn..." She frowned at the two, chastising them silently for being so oblivious, they were practically in love. She had always assumed they were together, just by the way they looked at each other, the way they touched when it wasn't strictly necessary, and how plainly comfortable they were around each other. "Well, that really won't do." She huffed to herself as the two boys kept glancing at each other when the other wasn't looking.

 

* * *

 

Hermione Granger was never one to stay up worrying over a problem, but this was very important. She had to come up with a plan, and a good one. No, a great one. An idea struck her, it might just work....

* * *

 

 

"Ginny, I need a favor."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Dean!"

"Oh, hi Ginny." Dean Thomas said, looking up from his potions homework. They were currently in the mostly empty Common Room, where, unbeknownst to Dean, Hermione's plan was about to unfold. The setting was perfect. Seamus was sitting in a chair not too far away, and Ginny was facing towards Hermione, who sat on a small couch looking inconspicuous.

"I was wondering if you could help me with this potions homework. I hear you're very good at potions." She smiled widely.

"Ah- sure. I'd be glad to help."

"Great." She said, sitting down a bit too close to Dean as she laid down her roll of parchment. Throughout the next hour, Ginny was touching Dean more than necessary. His arm, his hands, and a few that times, even his thigh.

Hermione grinned as she saw Seamus looking up at them regularly, and then pretending he hadn't. When Ginny finally appeared to be finished, Dean looked a little more than relieved. She thanked him several times before kissing his cheek and going up to the girl's dormitories.

Hermione was quite certain that quills weren't supposed to smoke, but Seamus' was.

* * *

 

The next day was the same, Ginny approached Dean and was openly flirting with him now, even taking his hand one time.

The ends of Seamus' parchment were smoking.

 

The third day, after Ginny had thrown herself at Dean once more, Seamus quickly left in search of Ron 

"Hey, Ron. You got a minute?" Seamus asked, finding the boy in the library.

"Sure, what's up?" Ron asked.

"It's about your sister." Seamus began "It's just....I know how protective of her you are, and thought you should know she's been kinda...touchy feely around Dean." 

Ron, who had been filled in by Hermione, stifled a grin "Thanks Seamus, but I don't think I have to worry about Dean. I think they'll be cute together." He added with a smile.

 

On the fourth day that Ginny sat down by Dean, Seamus was barely even pretending to read his History of Magic textbook and write his essay.

Hermione caught Ginny's eye, and gave her a nod as their hour came to a close.

"Thanks so much, Dean. I don't know what I'd do without you." She kissed him, straight on the lips.

And Seamus' parchment exploded.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean jumped away from Ginny as the explosion sounded throughout the common room. Trying not to obviously wipe at his mouth, he hurried over to Seamus, who immediately stomped up to the dormitory.

Hermione looked up from her book "Maybe you should see what was wrong." She said sweetly, nodding towards the stairs.

Dean nodded "Yeah, you're right." He agreed and followed his friend upstairs.

As soon as he was out of sight, Ginny and Hermione huddled together, whispering conspiratorially and glancing at the stairs. "Oh I do hope they manage to work this out." Hermione sighed "Otherwise we'll have to lock them in a broom closet, and that would be terribly cliché...."

"I actually think that would be adorable. Plus, it would have been quicker." Ginny pointed out.

"Yes, but this way they can't really accuse us of anything, can they?"

Ginny had to agree, and now the only thing they could do was wait.

* * *

 

"Shay, are you alright?" Dean asked as he entered their dorm. Seamus was attempting to get burnt parchment out of his hair, and failing miserably. "I'm fine." He replied shortly "Shouldn't you be comforting Ginny?" He spat bitterly.

"What the--- no! Shay, are you....jealous?"

"Of course I'm not jealous." Seamus said, making it painfully obvious that he wasn't being truthful.

"You are!" Dean exclaimed "Why didn't you tell me you liked Ginny?" He asked, sounding hurt, but for more than one reason.

"I don't like Ginny." The Irish boy sighed, turning to a mirror and wiping at his face.

"But you _were_ jealous. Why would you be jealous if you don't like..."

Seamus turned to stare at him, both wanting him to figure it out, and also hoping he wouldn't realise.

"... _me_?" Dean's voice was barely above a whisper, and his eyes widened as Seamus didn't disagree. "But...but you don't...how....why didn't you _tell_ me?!"

"That's not exactly something you tell your straight best friend." Seamus nearly sneered "Hey Dean, I know you like girls, but I just thought you should I fancy you and wouldn't mind being more than friends." He said in a mocking tone, turning back around.

 

"I wouldn't mind either."

"Excuse me?"

"I said..." Dean repeated, a smile growing on his face "I wouldn't mind being more than friends either."

"You...." And for once, Seamus was speechless "You're lying..."

"Am not." Dean assured, grinning and stepping toward Seamus. "I'll prove it."

And Dean pressed his lips to Seamus'. And all coherent thoughts fled the room.

* * *

 

"Do you think we should check on them?" Ginny asked, worried. "They've been up there for a while."

"I'm sure they're fine." Hermione assured "Besides, they probably wouldn't appreciate us interrupting them..."

"That's true." Ginny laughed, and turned when she heard two people coming down the stairs "Here they come." She whispered.

Seamus was dragging Dean by the hand, who was rolling his eyes, over to the two girls "Shay, this really isn't necessary..."

Ignoring him, Seamus continued until he was standing in front of them. "Ginny Weasley. This is Dean Thomas, my boyfriend. And that means that _I_ get to kiss him. Not _you_. Understood?"

Ginny's grin was delighted, and Hermione's triumphant. Dean was looking both flattered and embarrassed. Hermione flung her arms around them both "Its about time you sorted this out." She declared. "I'm so glad you have."

"We would have eventually..." Dean said in defense, but even he questioned whether that was true.

"Regardless, you're together now, and that's what matters." Hermione smiled.

"And I couldn't be happier." Seamus said, pulling Dean down for another kiss to the cheers and applause from their fellow Gryffindors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading :)  
> (I encountered a massive writers block during this chapter. It was written over several days, so I apologize if it seems different, a bit slow or fast in different areas.)  
> Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)  
> 


End file.
